Harry Potter and The Muggle Guitar
by ITeraPrince
Summary: A twist in the Harry Potter story that brings all the characters on the brink... Of excitement, Happiness, or even hatred. Where one star truly finds his place in the world and his reason to stay. And a girl's hopes and dreams become reality.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I wanted to write a story that had a twist, I hope you enjoy it. I do not own the characters or the songs.

Harry Potter and The Muggle Guitar

Chapter 1

What if Harry Potter wasn't famous for You Know Who, but it involves something from the muggle world.

"What's up New York City!" Harry screamed from his microphone. And was rewarded with a huge applause filled with wolf whistles and cheers.

"I would like start things off with a song I've been working on, hope you like it" Harry began to play, followed by Ryan, Luke, David.

Great escape originally by Boys like GirlsPaper bags and plastic hearts

All our belongings in shopping carts

It's Goodbye

But we got one more night

Let's get drunk and ride around

And make peace with an empty town

We can make it right

Throw it away

Forget Yesterday

Well make the Great escape

We won't hear a word they say

They don't know us anyway

Watch it burn

Let it die

Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives

It's so good to be by your side

But we'll cry

We won't give up the fight

Minutes Later

Harry then plays a play list of different songs.

When he was done the band thanked everyone for being such a great audience. They headed back to pack up till Harry got a call.

Hello?

Harry Potter?

Yes?

My name is Albus Dumbledore and I would like to invite you and your band to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts what type of school is that?

Let's just say that it special

Ok you got yourself a deal, when do we leave?

Great oh and you leave right now.

What… what?

The band was soon apparated into Hogwarts. Where they meet Dumbledore in person.

"Nice to finally meet you"

"Likewise" Harry smiled, following Dumbledore's lead heading down to the great hall.

Elsewhere around the castle…

I wonder what's for dinner; I hope the boys wont eat all of the food especially a boy that I heard was the name of Ron, thinking about food is making me hungrier I should finish brushing my hair. Thoughts, that came from a young girl about Harry's age, brushing her bushy brown hair.

She headed down to the Great Hall stomach pleading and begging to be filled. She gave out a sigh of relief when she sat down on the Gryffindor Table. But she also noticed that all of the students were gossiping. About what well considering she overheard tiny bits of information.

Band…. Famous…. Awesome… was all she could decipher. She didn't even bother to ask anyone because no one spoke to her, because she was supposedly a know it all. During her first year she had a lot of friends from her old school but then a girl by the name of Ginny Weasley came along and ruin everything for her.

She made her friends follow her around and they also made them hate Hermione. Ginny Weasley a.k.a. the most popular girl in school or the most beautiful girl in school considering all the years that the boys had tried to use a love potion on her.

But no one cared for Hermione Granger, no not a soul. But will a chance encounter change everything.

Hermione ate quickly then grabbed her bag and started to leave the Great Hall because being ignored was taking its toll on her.

She began crying and she picked up her pass till she bumped into someone. She fell to the ground; she began to cry harder feeling mortified and thinking that whomever she bumped into would laugh at her. Minutes passed but she didn't hear any laughing or even a hint of a chuckle.

That someone bent down and helped her gets her books. Hermione was shocked that this stranger had helped her up. A little show of kindness that she never experienced or even thought that it would happen during her time at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry about that," The stranger said as he helped Hermione up. The stranger had raven black hair, and emerald green eyes. Hermione blushed when their hands met when he helped her up. Then he wiped her tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Harry asked with full concern for Hermione. Hermione's insecurity and shyness got the best of her as she departed quickly away from the great hall.

"Wait!" Harry called out to her but she didn't reply. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the event that he was shown. But he urged Harry to move forward onto the front of the great hall.

"Attention! Everyone please welcome our guest from the band of THE HORTAILZ Harry Potter, Ryan Anderson, Luke Bryan, and lastly David Smote " Everyone burst into applause. And Harry was ready to do a speech but he noticed that Dumbledore did something with a stick that made his voice louder.

He whispered to Dumbledore "How Did you do it?" Dumbledore looked at him confused, "Do what?" Harry then motioned Dumbledore "You know…. Ugh never mind" Harry just stood in front of the Great Hall and cleared his throat.

Someone in the background noticed that he was going to make a speech so one of the students yelled. "You Rock Harry!" Harry couldn't help but notice, "Well…. Thank you" he said gesturing his hands to who said it.

It was a Gryffindor named Seamus Finnegan; he sat back down next to Dean and Neville. "He's Wicked!" That gave out a smile on all three of their faces. Then they turned their heads to look at Harry.

"Well… Thanks for having us here, we won't let you guys down Thank You" Harry left to join up with the rest of the group to discuss with Dumbledore about their life at Hogwarts.

Ending Notes: So How was that? Well sorry I stopped it's getting late. Anyways ill do my best to update this story as soon as I can. Review because I want to see what you guys think. This my first attempt to write a story that Is focused on music so I want to see what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well I'm doing my best to update these stories guys but it will get harder starting tomorrow because it's the start of school. So after I do my school stuff I'll see if I can update those stories for ya. Hope you guys understand, and hope I don't disappoint you guys with your reviews.

Chapter 2

Dumbledore gave them a normal Hogwarts schedule. First they were sorted into a house.

The sorting hat put Harry in Gryffindor because all he could think about was the girl that he met earlier.

Who is she? Why did she run away? Did I do something wrong? This was only a couple of his thoughts. He was determined to answer all his questions. The others were sorted into Hupplepuff and Ravenclaw. Each of them felt bad, learning from Dumbledore that they would be separated.

The group had been friends since they were five. So it was hard for all of them. But Harry had a mission of his own. Get to know this mystery girl. Dumbledore ordered the prefects down to lead the group to their separate houses.

Percy was the prefect of Gryffindor he began chatting with Harry. Because his younger brothers talked about him a lot, so after a long chat they finally arrive at the Gryffindor Portrait.

"Now who might this be, a new face I can see" Fat Lady added while checking if Harry is a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. Then she turned to look at Percy. "Percy dear, who is this young man?" Percy turned to Harry then back to the Fat Lady.

"Fat Lady this is Harry Potter he will be in Gryffindor for now" The Fat Lady looked at Percy then she accepted and opened the pathway into the common room.

The other Gryffindors heard the portrait open. So most of them came over to look at who it was. Out came Percy and Harry Potter! Percy eventually got through the large crowd of students.

Harry's POV

People surround me, wanting my autograph. I don't enjoy doing this, hey, hey I mean I don't like doing it because it gets old and it takes much of my time. I love my fans they're the reason we're so successful. It felt like hours but I finally got to the last person.

To Grace Granger, love Harry Potter and the Horntails.

The young girl was holding a book with her, why did I notice? Well she kind of looked familiar to the girl I saw earlier in that humongous place, what was it the awesome hall? No oh yeah the Great Hall, ugh man your losing your mind potter.


End file.
